


What to do with these?

by ForTheHearts



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Best Friends, Boyfriends, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Girlfriends - Freeform, Male-Female Friendship, Slow Romance, Teenagers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheHearts/pseuds/ForTheHearts
Summary: "What's there to do with these hands? These shy hands?"First one shot of tv show. Point of view is Topanga Lawrence's. More to come. Maybe. Read & review. Constructive criticism.
Relationships: Topanga Lawrence-Matthews/Cory Matthews
Kudos: 3





	What to do with these?

_ Hello. The disclaimer will always be we have no rights to Boy Meets World. We don't make profits just for writing a story either. It's free for everyone to read and enjoy themselves reading our story._

**What to do with these hands. Shy hands?**

She's just sitting in an empty room one night. Her mind going back and forth on someone. A specific someone she grew up with. Two of someones to be exact!

Her mind on one of her male childhood friends. One goes by Cory Matthews. While the other goes by Shawn Hunter.

"I know how I feel for him."

She gets off the bed when finishing looking over pictures. The pictures of her childhood. Specifically of Cory. Before he acted mean towards her after she turned 6 or 7 years old.

"What do I do with these hands? These shy hands?"

Too much overthinking made her brain fry. She decides on grabbing a drink and snack in the kitchen. Getting out of her room while walking down the long hallways. Not to disturb anyone who's home. She wasn't quite sure if she was home alone or not.

Topanga has made it to where she wanted to be. In just few weeks she'll start up middle school again. John Adams High School. Going onto the ninth grade.

"These shy hands will need to tell him how I feel." 

Staying quiet for the time being. Pouring water in a cup for herself to drink. She was having quite the quench while her mind was occupied. Now off to grabbing a fruit from the refrigerator. Or counter top.

"I'll go for a banana."

As delicious as it sounded. She was just up for the taste of a banana. She peels it off throwing the yellow that's not supposed to eat. Washing it while lowering the faucet before taking the full grasp and taste of the banana into her small mouth.

Her mind was back on him. Knowing she'd see him got her jumping for joy.

"He's a whole different person. Liking girls as he's supposed to at his age."

Topanga realizes it. 

Would he look her way though? Lots of eyes were looking her way. She was a fully grown young teenage women. A beautiful nonetheless.

Smart, and a great sense of humor.

"These shy hands will do what all others do."

Touch.

Kiss.

Caress.

Feel.

Pull.

Laugh.

Hold.

Most of all. It will be loving shy hands for the one she desires.

Cory Matthews.


End file.
